The daughter of the-starcrossed-lovers-of-district-twelve
by embxoxox
Summary: Neveah Mellark and her family goes to district four where she meets Finnick J.R will romance blossom or will an evil girl from district four ruin everythin. Hunger games are over. story better than summary please read, rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss and Peeta's daughter and finnick and Annie's son.**

**ok for some reason i had an urge to write this don't judge people. Right so this is Fanfiction anything can happen Finnick's still gonna be alive his son will be like 1 and so will Katniss' daughter oh and she'll have an older brother. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**ENJOY.**

**Neavah POV.**

**"Neavah get up sweetie we're going to district four today." My Father says ughhh i don't see why we need to go to four I mean it's not like it's my birthday or anything. "Dad I'm sleeping come back next year when we can stay at home for my birthday please." I say because i really don't want to see Finnick J.R he's such a dick he's so obsessed with himself it's crazy. '' Oh c'mon babe Finnick isn't that bad is he?" My dad says trying to persuade me but it won't work "Please dad are you serious last time we wnt he brought home a different girl everynight and then he tried to kiss me." Oh shit did i just let that slip out.**

**"HE DID WHAT!" My dad practically shouts ,**

**"Dad it's fine he was drunk." But it's too late he's already calling Mom "Katniss get in here now you need to hear this."**

**"Dad i really think your overreacting here."**

**"Peeta what is it it's like 6 in the morning and your shouting." Thank god my Mom isn't a morning person.**

**"I'm going back to sleep we don't need to leave till nine." I say turning over in bed.**

**"Don't even think about it young lady me you and your Mother are going to talk this through." As much as i love my Dad he can be very over protective of me especially considering the hunger games ended.**

**"Talk what through." my Mom says annoyed**

**"I don't want to go to district four for my birthday." Is all i say.**

**"Is that it?" My Mother asks**

**"NO...that is not it, last time we were there Finnick's son kissed her!"My Mom's face stays the same she was cool when it came to things like this she knew i wasn't a virgin and had told me as long as i was careful then it was fine. And it's not like it was the kiss that bothered me it's the way he's always looking at himself like some god okay well he is like insanley hot and you never know maybe he's matured a bit since last year i mean he's 16 like me.**

**"Okay and the problem with that is?" she asks again**

**"She was 15 at the time Katniss doesn't it bother you."**

**"No Peeta, she's not 6 years old anymore it's up to her what she does." **

**"Wait what you mean she's done more than kiss people."**

**"Damn Mom make it obvlious why don't you." I say giving up on sleep climbing out of my bed and walking over to the wardrobe stuffed with clothes i pull out my electric blue Doc Martines, black leggings, short blue denim shorts and blue tank top.**

**"So your confirming that you've done more than kiss someone Neveah?" Dad asks Oh My God i can't believe this is happene=ing sometimes i don't think things through before i say them this here is a prime example of one. "Dad i know we're really close and everything but i don't want to talk about my sex life with you, you have Rye for that kinda stuff."**

**"Oh ummm Ok ... Wait what you have a sex life!" That's when my brother Rye decides to burst into the room. "Am i hearing this correctly and Neveah isn't a virgin." He says now I'm gonna kill him.**

**"Just because you can't get laid."**

**"Damn someone's fiesty on there birthday arne't they." He says**

**"Look Dad can we please talk about this on the train I need to pack and get dressed." I tell him **

**"We will be talking about this later though." he says as he starts to walk out of the door oh hell no.**

**" I think you forgetting something." I tell him**

**"What?" he asks. i begin to hum the happy birthday tune "Oh rite happy birthday darling." He says walking back and giving me a hug. He then walks out and i turn to Rye "I'll meet you outside in a minute i need to talk to Mom." **

**"Okay happy birthday and your telling me all about that conversation when we're done."**

**"Whatever Rye." i say pushing him out the door so it's just me and Mom. I don't mind if Mom sees while I'm getting changed I'm the opposite from fat. "Whatcha wanna talk about birthday girl." She says sitting on the bed while i fasten my bra which is so cool it has freaking monkeys on it and put on my blue tank top then turned around to face her. "Do you think he's mad at me?" I ask **

**"No I just think he's upset honey."**

**"Upset about what?" **

**"Your growing up, to him your still his little girl, our little girl he doesn't want to lose you."**

**" And i get that but well you know."**

**"He just doesn't want you to grow up too fast like ..." she starts then stops tears builing up in her eyes. "Like you, that's what you mean isn't it." I say by now i've slipped into my leggings and am sat hugging Mom,**

**"Exactly darling." She says tears building up in her eyes.**

**"Don't cry Mom." I say as i fasten up my other shoe and then continue to hug her when I'm convinced she's stopped I look at my clock and see that it's 8 in the morning. "Cmon we have to go soon." I say looking in my mirror tying my hair up into french braided high pony tail when I'm satisfied i apply foundation, mascara and eyeliner all while Mom watches in the mirror. "You look so grown up i can remember when you were little and used to play in the meadow."**

**"Hey i still play in the fields."**

**"Yeah but i know it's not tick tack toe your playing now." So she did know about that after all.**

**"We broke up you know."**

**"Who you and Jake?"**

**"Yeah." I say **

**"Why?", she asks **

**"The jerk cheated on me last month so i ended it."**

**"That son of a bitch."**

**"I know right but I'm over him so as far as dad's concerned my sex life is dead."**

**"Good."**

**"For now." i reply smugly**

**"You've been spending to much time with Haymich you know that don't you." **

**"Yeah but he's cool."**

**"Really?"**

**"No but he gives me free booze so I'm not complaining."**

**"I won't tell your father that."**

**"Thankyou Mom"**

**"Anything for you birthday girl."**

**Mom leaves the room and i fall onto my bed , thank god thats over with i quickly pack my things: toothbrush teeth whiteners, straighters, curlers, make-up and obvliously clothes. "Get your ass downstairs now neveah we have to go now or we'll be late." Rye shouts,**

**"Okay I'm coming down now." I say sprinting down the stairs with my suitcase in tow. I walk into the living room and see my Dad his eyes are red and he's hugging Mom damn he can't expect me to be 5 years old forever. "Are we going now?" I ask to break the arkward silence in the room. "Ummm yeah C'mon lets go." My Dad says wow he really is pissed. We walk down to the train station in silence ... geeze it's not my birthday or anything i think to myself. Pretty soon we're on the train and hurtling towards district four and sat in our cabins me and Rye in one room my parents in the other. "So what happened this morning?" Rye asks me "Dad found out I'm not a virgin." I state Rye's like my best friend, we've always been really close so i talk to him about everything "ohh rite is he mad or something." I turn to face him on my bed **

**"I don't know that reminds me he wants to speak to me while we're on the train, go buy mom a coffee or something she'll get the picture." i say**

**"The things i do for you is crazy Neveah."**

**"Dude your buyin a freakin' coffee."**

**"Exactly i drink tea but I'm willing to do this because it's your birthday."**

**"Thankyou." And with that he nods and walks out of the door I wait about five minutes andthen knock on the door...**

**PEETA'S POV**

**I hear someone knock on the door and realise it must be Neveah oh great I can't believe it what she did and she didn't even tell me. Katniss tried to tell me before how hard it would be for her to tell me what she's done. "Come in." I say trying to sound a stern as possible.**

**"Dad it's me."**

**"I know." I say she sounds scared i don't want my children scared of me, she comes in and sits on the bed so i kneel infront of her. "I'm not mad at you, you know Neves." I tell her**

**"Your not?" she asks,**

**"Well I'm not exactly over the moon about it am i your still..."**

**"your little girl." she fills in**

**"Exactly."**

**"We're not together anymore if it helps." She says looking down at her hands this is a horrible thought but i can't stop it .LORD i mean it's sad and all but ...YES. "Dad i can see you smirking." She says oh shite "Sorry but why did you break up sweetie?" i ask **

**"He ... ummm he cheated on me." And then she bursts into tears.**

**NEAVAH'S POV**

**i burst into tears right on the spot i had been avoiding thinkin about it and the more i told myself i didn't care the more i realised i really did Jake used me and then hooked up with my "Best Friend".**

**PEETA'S POV**

**I hold my daughter in my arms until she stops crying and then i continue to hug her. I say the only thing I can that I think will be comforting to her "You want me to throw some bread at him." She laughs and then says "Thanks Dad." I'm genuinley suprised.**

**"what for."**

**"Not being angry."**

**"Look at you all grown up."**

**"Dad i'm only 16."**

**"I know but It only seems like yesterday we were making bread and cookies you remember that don't you?" i ask **

**"Of course i do Dad oh and not to sound like a bitch and ruin the moment but is there a reason i han't recieved any presents or did you forget about me." She says, God she's so much like Katniss**

**"You are just like your Mother and they're at Finnick's house."**

**"Oh okay ... and Dad."**

**"What honey?"**

**"Please don't mention anything about Finn kissing me while we're they're." I still can't believe he did that i was planning on having a few words but if my daughter asks me not to i won't. "Okay fine i promise oh and i do have something for you here." I tell her going over to the bag on the couch in our suite. "What is it? She asks yep just like Katniss.**

**"A necklace think you'll like it." I say taking it out of the box and handing it to her it's a silver necklace with a blue chrystal at the end it matches her eyes that are so like mine (she got Katniss' hair). "it's beautiful Dad thankyou so much." she says hugging me just then the train stops to a hault. "I guess we're here." i say as i pull out of the embrace **

**"I guess we are."**

**"OK if finnick's son does anything to you again..." I start**

**"I'll punch him in the face." she finishes causing me to laugh.**

**"That's my girl." She stands up to get her back from her room as Katniss returns "Just like you." i tell my wife pulling her into a kiss.**

**Okay so tell me whatcha think good or bad please review should i continue or not I'll update again if i get 5 or more reviews.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss and Peeta's daughter and finnick and Annie's son.**

**Chapter two **

**Okay so here it is tell me what you think.**

**NEAVAH'S POV**

Okay Mellark get your shit together it's just Finn J.R, oh my god why do you even care what Finnick thinks of you for christ sake. And okay maybe I lied Finnick didn't just kiss me we ended up well you know I'm sure you can figure it out. Anyway at least Dad didn't find out well let's be honest I think Dad finding out I wasn't a virgin was bad enough for him he doesn't need to find out about anything else. The train driver has announced that we can leave so I walk over to my room slip on my hoodie and we wake up my brother. "Oii dude we're here get your fat butt up or we'll have to walk there ... again." I say jumping on his bed. "Okay sis geeze I'm up why are you so excited for this anyway did you miss little Finny." He says patting my head

"I swear to god if you tell Dad Rye I will kill you he was mad enough as it was when he found out that I wasn't a virgin."

"Oh my lord you did have sex with Finn didn't you."

"Well yeah but it was a big mistake you have to promise me you won't tell your the only other one that knows, promise me you won't rye please promise me you won't."

"Okay I promise in fact no I pinkie promise, come on lets get off this train I very much dislike it on here."

"Why do you insist on speaking like a nube."

" One does not use language like that in the presence of makes it is most un attractive."

"You sound like Effie." I know this winds him up he gets really annoyed with her at times it actually kind of hilarious. "Oh hell no you didn't girl, you are aware your going to pay for that arne't you." I don't have chance to ask what he means because he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before I know it we've stepped off the train and are in district four running towards my parents.

**FINN'S POV**

Oh great Neavah Mellarks coming to stay again lets just say I lost my cherry to that girl that night and we havn't actually spoken since, things didn't exactly go to plan and by that I mean I may have just got a tincy bit drunk and accidently told everyone what happened she hasn't actually spoken to me since. Right now I'm currently sat on a bench next to the train station with my parents unfortunately for me they're a very pdoa (public display of affection) kind of couple and they're basically making out ughh why didn't I call Mellisa we arne't together let me stress that now we just have sex and that's it maybe if I had brung her then Neavah might actually get jealous okay hold up Finn boy what on earth did I just think Finn doesn't do more than 24 hours with girls. "PUT ME DOWN RYE THIS ISN'T FUNNY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T I'LL." I hear a girl scream

"you'll do what huh Neavah kick me you already tried that and nothing happened." That was a boy speaking and did he just say Neavah because if he did then she has got a nice ass. "Rye put your sister down you've had her on your shoulder for the past 10 minutes are you not tired yet and I don't want you or Neavy getting hurt." I think that was Katniss. "Okay Mother as you wish." Rye says putting Neavah down she turns around and oh my holy S.H.I.T she is F.I.T she's even fitterer okay I know it's not a word but oh my jesus christ I think I just died and went to heaven. _** Oh my word Finn your doing it again stop it. **_I nudge my dad Finnick and he turns around obvliously annoyed that I ruined his moment "Before you start dad yes I do have a reason to be interupting you the Mellarks just arrived. They both stand up immediatly and walk over I trudge behind and turn my swag on, Katniss sees my mother Annie and runs over hugging her.

Rye walks up to me and pulls me away from the crowd "Look I know what you did with my sister last time we came here," he must see the look on my face because he adds "Yeah she told me she tells me everything."

"Okay not to be rude but are you telling me this for a reason or," I start

"Of course I'm telling you this for a reason, now listen to me she's had a tough time latley with her ex and she's vunerable now I love my sister so if you so much as make a move on her without her consent I'll hunt you down and kill you are we clear."

"Umm yeah I suppose so." I say gob smacked I know that her and her brother are close but did she really tell him she lost her V-plates to me god this is arkward. "Rye, come and say hi to Finnick and Annie you haven't seen him in years." His father Peeta says. I'm left to stand by myself when out of no where Neavah walks up to me. " Hey Finn boy." she says this is wierd she has never acted like this before "Hey Neav." I reply as she pulls me in for a hug, "Listen to me now Finn nothing happened when we were 14 okay my Dad can't find out he's already angry enough that I'm not a virgin he doesn't need to no it was his best friends son that did it are we clear."

"Chrystal," I reply "but you know if you change your mind I'm sure you can remember where my bedroom is."

"Wow .. wow Finn just wow you haven't changed at all have you."

"No but you certainly have I mean look I think you must have grown a least two cup sizes bigger since I last saw you." Then I feel a stinging sensation across my cheeck did she really just slap me then I notice I'm on the floor Jesus christ the fiesty ball of sexiness punched me, am I messed up if I admit that it really turns me on. "I think you'll find that it's three cup sizes not two if your gonna try and get me in bed again then at least try and get my bra size right." And with that she walks back over to my mother and hugs her "I thought I tought you everything I knew." My dad says kneeling down next to me I still can't believe that she punched me I mean she actually punched me. "Oh but how could I be so stupid I forgot to teach you about girls like that."

"What do you mean girls like that." I spit at him wow that didn't make it sound obvious that I like her wait what since when do I like her like that. "I don't mean anything bad by it what I mean is you have just dicided in your head that you want to sleep with her right, oh of course I'm right anyway that's not the point."

"What is the point then?" I say interupting

"Let me put it like this you have half of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen inside her the sweet and gentle side is Peeta that side should be easy to take advantage of."

"But I don't want to take advantage of..."

"Let me finish and the other half of her belongs to an Everdeen the most stubborn kind of person you have ever met take my advice and this is coming from an expert if you want that girl then you need to stop screwing around, stop screwing girls and show her you actually give a damn."

And with that he walks away as we approach the car and sit down I notice I'm sat between Peeta (oh shit I bet Neavah told him I kissed her.) and Rye a boy who practically said he would rip my dick off if I touch his little sister. I look over at Neavah and see she's staring at her phone with tears in her eyes I'm about to ask her what's wrong when I notice Peeta watching me I avert my gaze from his daughter and look at the ground one final thought passes through my brain as we pull into my driveway.

**Fuck my life.**

**So that's the second chapter up I know I updated after 3 reviews but I want at least 5 more before I update again please tell me what you think good or bad praise or critisicm I really don't mind. So please tell me what you think and review.**

**R&R**


	3. We look out for each other

**Katniss and Peeta's daughter and Finnick and Annie's son.**

**Okay so here's the next chapter enjoy. I decided that Peeta's family don't die in this and they survived the fire okay good it adds more Drama**

**Neavahs POV**

I look down at my phone only to see that I have a missed call from Jake, why can't he just leave me alone . I notice he's left a voice message aswell my fingers hover over the delete button but for some reason I just can't press it. "Neavah you ok?" Someone asks I look up to see that it was my Mother "Yeah I'm fine." I say scrubbing away fiercly at the tears that have somehow slipped from my eyes. I put my phone in my pocket only to have it start ringing again, I don't answer it though. "Kid are you gonna answer that thing or not." Finnick asks me I look up again after fishing my phone out of my pocket and seeing it's Jake to find everyone staring at me. "We're here." I say smiling as best I can while climbing out of the car and pressing the end call button. "Woah, this place is huge why's there so many cars here?" I ask

"Because alot of people have come over to see you, you know johanna and her daughter Kali, Haymich is here, Effie came, your Grandmother you know Katniss mother, ummm my family, Mom, Dad, Chap, Broa and Beetee." He says

"Beetee's still alive?" I ask not meaning to sound rude

"Neavah." My Mom scolds

"Fraid so kid your still stuck with me explaining astro physics and biology." An old man says wheeling out in his wheel chair. Great see this is what I mean about talking before I think. "You know I didn't mean it like that Beetee It's just been a very long time."

"I know, I know I mean look at you your taller and prettier than last time I saw you and you were 14 then." He says making me blush god I hate attention

"I see you got a new and improved wheel chair aswell." I say looking at the wheels.

"I sure did I mean it goes faster than 15 gigabotes of electricity." He says leaving me confused. "I have no idea what that means but I'm sure it sounds great." I say smirking

"Neavah is that you." I hear someone call out from the house

"Yeah it's me!" I shout back indoors "Thanks" I say to Rye as he picks up my suitcase for me "You know I can carry that."

"Yes but that would be most impolite of a young dashing gentleman like myself." He says "Oh your doing that again are you?" I ask slash tell him

"What if I may be informed is it I'm doing?" He says

"Your speaking like an idiot again."

"Nah I'm just practising my speech for when Effie comes." There's nothing me and my brother like more than annoying Effie "Do you think I should wear something offensive?" I ask "No because Dad would flip if you did." He say

"What exactly is it that I would flip out about?" He says already inside with his Dad so my Grandad. "If I came downstairs dressed like a slag."

"Neavah!"

"What?" I ask sitting down God it's hot here

"Aren't you going to say hi to your Grandad you havn't seen him in 2 years." He says I stand up and give him a hug "Hi." I say

"Hello dear wow look at you your so grown up it's unbelievable I bet the boys are all chasing after you." He says

"Yeah we've had a couple of converstaions about that havn't we Neavy?" My Dad says

"Only a couple." I say walking back over to my seat "Dad where should I put my things?" I ask "Oh I don't know Finnick where should Neaveah put her stuff?" My Dad shouts

"Finn, well you are Finn arne't you, Finn show Neavah where to put her stuff." He shouts to Finn, oh God this insnt going to end well is it. "Ok dad I'm going jeez you don't have to throw stuff at me." I chuckle to me "Come on then I'll show you wear to put your stuff, lucky girl you get the room across from me." He says

"Oh haha princess finny hilarious your just lucky I don't spend all day in the bathroom."

"Well there's one in your room and we need to share it." He says

"Why?" I ask

"Because mine doesn't work." I'm about to ask why when my phone starts ringing again I don't know why but I decide to answer it infront of Finn besides like he's going to tell what gets said. "What do you want I've told you not to call me." I tell Jake holding the phone to my ear _**'look I'm really sorry about what happened Neav."**_

"Don't call me that stay away from me I never want to see you again."

"_**you don't mean that."**_

"Yes I do you cheated on me with my best friend I can't forgive you for that and I cannot forgive you for what happened last weak."

_**'Listen to me Neavah I know you love me and I'm sorry for what happened but I just got angry and lost control.'**_

"Yeah I know your not the one who has to walk around with a stomach full of bruises though." I say my voice raising that makes me realise Finn's stopped walking towards the room and is stood right next to me."

**"Neavy come on please it was a one time thing I promise."**

**"**You also promised what happened to my stomch wouldn't happen again and look where we are now."

**"Look where are you let me take you home I already checked the house and there was no on there so your probably in another district just tell me which one and I'l come get you and we can go home."**

"No stay away from me I've, ummm I've." I say trying to think of something that might help my case suddenly the phone has been taken out of my hands by none other than Finn. "She's moved on with me now, she's very happy with me in district four and she isn't ever going back to you we're both very happy so don't call her again or I will personally see to it that your arrested. I'm telling you this now and once . . . . .YOU." He says very clearly putting the phone down. I don't know why but I hug him "Thankyou Finn thankyou please don't tell."

"I won't and your welcome it's fine hey don't cry now." He says wiping away a couple of stray tears "Why did you do that for me?" I ask very confused now

"Because we're victors children. We look out for each other that's' just what we do." He says I just nod and follow him into my room.

**Okay so what do ya all think good or bad positive or negative Vrai or Faux makes no difference to me but please review 3 reviews = another chapter (more would be nice though.) THANKYOU xxxxx**


End file.
